


To fall in love completely...

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda loves the first snow and Gary loves Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fall in love completely...

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of christmas inspired fluff written for the prompt "Catching snowflakes" for my cc_bingo card.
> 
> Beta: Thanks to vix_spes who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

It was already dark outside when he sat down at one of the tables with his timer and a cup of coffee. The restaurant was empty, all of the customers long gone. He had stayed behind to clean the kitchen and prepare the food for tomorrow’s menu. He liked these quiet hours when all the hectic had ebbed away. Tired, he stretched out his arms, feeling the tension of the day leave his body. A yawn slipped out of his mouth and he rubbed his eyes. It wasn’t very late as on Mondays they closed earlier than the other days, but the darkness of the winter months tricked his mind into thinking it was later than it actually was.  
His gaze wandered through the restaurant and came to rest on the window. Heavy snowflakes tumbled from the sky to the ground. It was snowing.  
For a moment, he was caught in the steady falling of white in front of his restaurant and he smiled lightly. Every time he saw snow he had to think of Miranda…

_“Oh my god, it’s snowing!“ Gary heard Miranda shout through the joke shop. Luckily he was the only customer and so her sudden cry had caught just him by surprise._

_Miranda hurried over to the door and looked through the stained glass. Then she turned around, her face glowing with excitement. “Gary! It’s snowing!”_

_He grinned in amusement. “Yes, I can see that.”_

_He had walked to the door as well and stood now behind her, catching glimpses of heavy white flakes drifting to the ground._

_Miranda clapped her hands and the smile on her face was bright enough to illuminate their whole neighbourhood._

_“Come on,” she said and took his hand. Her fingers were already on the doorknob as he held her back._

_“Wait, what? You don’t wanna go out there?”_

_It was dark and cold outside and he didn’t want to leave the warm shop; he would much rather stay inside and enjoy the snowflakes from his comfortable place at the door._

_“No!” Miranda disagreed. “It’s the first snow of the year. We have to go out there.”_

_“But its cold”, Gary tried to convince her otherwise without any luck._

_She just laughed and went to the cash register. Ungracefully she bent over the counter and fished for something behind it. A few seconds later she had what she was looking for. In mock triumph she waved a red wool scarf through the air._

_“Here,” she stated and came back to him, “especially for you.” With these words she tucked the scarf around his neck and tied it in a loose knot. “And now come on before it stops.”_

_She took his hand again and dragged him out the door._

_The snow crunched under their feet when they stepped onto the pavement. It seemed that it had been snowing for quite a while already. A heavy white blanket had settled over the familiar corner of their street and quiet down the world around them. Wetness soaked through the thin leather of his loafers and he was about to complain when he looked up and saw Miranda. She stood a bit away from him while white snow started to cover her dark hair. Her head was tilted to the sky, her mouth wide open while she tried to catch snowflakes with her tongue. Unimpressed by her behaviour the ice crystals continued to fall down on her._

_Gary watched; fascinated by Miranda’s childlike nature. She just stood there, her hands outspread as if she wanted to hug the whole world while cold snow melted on her tongue. The dim glow of the street lamb shone on her face and surrounded her with a bleak aura of gold. Suddenly she stopped and turned her head to him. Her look of happiness and sheer wonder warmed his heart._

That was the moment he fell in love with her.

_While he still was overwhelmed by his feelings, wondering what exactly it was that had touched him so deeply, Miranda galloped the few steps over to him._

_“Come on, Gary,” she took his hand again, “it’s the first snow of the year. We have to welcome it properly.”_

_Her grin was contagious and wormed its way through his manly pride. He sighed and admitted defeat._

_“And how does one welcome the first snow?” He asked in a failed attempt to sound ironic._

_“Like that!”_

_She gave him a friendly push and he found himself sitting on the ground._

_“Miranda!” He whined._

_“Shush,” she nipped his complaint in the bud. Instead of listening, she lay down next to him and started to row up and down with her arms and legs._

_He just sat there and wondered if he should be angry because the wet snow was slowly seeping through his trousers or if he should go with the flow._

_“Make a snow angel!” Miranda instructed but didn’t stop her movements. “Like that!” She stood up again and looked at her imprint in the snow with satisfaction._

_“The first snow angel of the season”, she explained proudly._

_He laughed and shook his head. Okay, if she wanted a snow angel she would get the best snow angel she’d ever seen…_

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. Miranda’s head appeared in the gap of the half opened door. She had a white striped hat on and the familiar red scarf around her neck.

“Gary,” she yelled and her grin was as bright as on the day he’d just remembered. “Come on out. It’s snowing!”

Gary stood up, an answering grin on his face. “Just let me put on my jacket first,” he said and went to the door.


End file.
